Rosalie Martinez (Linda Elena Tovar)
Nurse Rosalie Martinez, RN is a fictional character on the American soap opera General Hospital. The role of Rosalie was originated by actress Linda Elena Tovar on June 5, 2014. Storylines Rosalie first appeared as the personal nurse of Nina Clay. She works as an on-call nurse to help with Nina's recovery after awakening from a 20-year coma. It's soon discovered that Rosalie has known all along that Nina has been awake longer than anyone knows, she can walk and isn't helpless or in need of a nurse. Rosalie helps Nina plot revenge on everyone who she thinks has wronged her, including; Nina's mother, Madeline Reeves, husband Dr. Silas Clay, Silas's new girlfriend Sam Morgan, Silas's old mistress, Ava Jerome and Silas's daughter, Kiki Jerome. Rosalie objected to Kiki being on Nina's list because she felt that Kiki hadn't done anything to Nina, but Nina told Rosalie to go along with it, or she herself would end up on the list. Nina plans to start her revenge on Silas right away by interrupting his date with Sam, by claiming that she fell from her wheelchair and Rosalie wasn't there to help her. Rosalie was hesitant of the plan because Silas is still technically her boss and she didn't want to get fired for looking negligent. Nina reminds Rosalie that she's not as poor as everyone thinks and if Rosalie agrees to this plan, she would be rewarded financially. Rosalie agrees to the plan and leaves the apartment. She ends up at The Floating Rib where she runs in Detective Nathan West. They share a short conversation and Rosalie reveals that she previously lived in Manhattan. After talking with Nathan, he buys her a drink and then she leaves and heads back to Silas's apartment to continue with Nina's plan. When she arrives, Silas berates her for not being there. She lies and said she had car trouble and her phone died. Then she ripped into Silas for going on a date with his girlfriend while his wheelchair-bound wife was left at home alone. Rosalie continues to help Nina with her schemes and blasts Silas whenever she can for his behavior and attitude toward Nina. On July 23, Rosalie meets Morgan Corinthos after she accidentally threw her phone at him. Rosalie gives him some ice for his head and they begin to talk. Rosalie tells Morgan about her father who she does not get along with, and Morgan tells Rosalie about his issues with his own father and ex-girlfriend, Ava Jerome. After their talk, they exchange phone numbers in case either one of them needs someone to talk to in the future. Rosalie and Morgan meet up again at General Hospital. They confide in each other again and update one another on their current situations. Afterward, Rosalie invited Morgan to go out and have a drink with her, but Morgan had to decline because he needed to go and visit his friend, Alice Gunderson, who just had a heart transplant. They decided to go out for drinks sometime in the future. Rosalie went on to check in with Nina, who was ranting about the people in her life who had wronged her. When Nina brought up Ava, Rosalie put the pieces together that Ava is the woman Morgan was talking about. Nina pulls Rosalie further into her revenge scheme when she orders Rosalie to seduce Kiki's boyfriend, Michael Corinthos away from her. Rosalie is resistant because of her interest in Morgan, but when she is left with no choice, she goes along with Nina's scheme. Rosalie goes on a double date with Morgan, Michael and Kiki and starts causing trouble for Michael and Kiki's relationship, by planting seeds of doubt in Michael's mind about Morgan and Kiki's closeness. Rosalie starts to get closer to Michael, so she can get him into bed and seduce him to fulfill Nina's revenge on Kiki. Rosalie goes to Michael's apartment to apologize to him for anything problems that she may have caused for him and Kiki. He says it's fine and tells her to leave. As she is about to leave a guy pushes his way past her and threatens to kill both her and Michael. Michael attempts to protect Rosalie and Kobe is about to kill them Shawn Butler arrives. As Kobe takes Michael hostage, Rosalie freaks out, distracting Kobe and Michael fights him for the gun. The gun goes off and Kobe goes down. Shawn calls Michael's parents, Sonny and Carly, and they soon arrive at the apartment. Rosalie agrees to keep quiet about the shooting and everything that happened at Michael's apartment. Sonny decides to send Michael out of the country for a few weeks for his own protection. Nina is caught running in the hospital by Silas, which results in Nina coming clean about her condition. The very next day, Rosalie loses her job as Nina's personal nurse, because Silas now knows Nina can walk. Despite losing her official job, Nina still tries to pressure Rosalie into seducing Michael and helping with her schemes. Rosalie refuses to continue going along with Nina's schemes and quits her "other job", making it clear she wanted no more part in Nina's revenge. Rosalie goes to the Brownstone to talk to Morgan, apologize and finally come clean about everything Nina had her doing. Morgan, however, was distracted and Rosalie soon learned that Ava, was hiding out in the brownstone. Meanwhile, Nina left a threatening message on Rosalie's phone, forcing her to continuing helping with the revenge schemes or she (Nina) would reveal the secret that Rosalie is keeping. Crimes Committed *Helping Nina fake her injuries 2014-Oct 2014 *Pressured the physical therapist into taking Nina's money and playing along as she fake her injuries 1, 2014 *Cut Nina across the face because she told her to Jul 3, 2014 *Didn't report to the police when she and Nina saw Rafe, knowing he's a wanted fugitive 2, 2014 *Took Rafe to the parking garage, insisting he get in the car and evade police, knowing he can't legally drive 3, 2014 *Threw her cell phone and it accidentally hit Morgan Corinthos in the head 23, 2014 Health and Vitals *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by Kobe, one of Fluke's henchmen 29-30, 2014 Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional nurses Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini